A real-time locating systems (RTLS) tracks and identifies a location of objects in real-time generally using simple inexpensive badges or tags coupled to the objects. Readers generally receive wireless signals from the badges or tags to determine a location of the objects. For example, a system may track vehicles within an area with tags mounted on vehicles to be identified and tracked within the area.